


Life and Times of Socorro Rivera

by Toonsgirl27



Category: Coco - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Focuses on other Riveras, Gen, Manny and Benny are Socorro’s playmates, Miguel adores his baby sister, Moments of Miguel’s baby sister, Rosa is not as patient as Miguel is with Socorro, but it always comes back to baby Socorro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: What is it like being the smallest and newest member of a family that loves music and shoes?See the life through the eyes of Baby Coco.
Relationships: Carmen/Berto, Elena Rivera/Franco Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Luisa Rivera/Enrique Rivera, Mama Coco/Papa Julio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I do t write about secondary characters unless they have a special and memorable connection with the main character. This idea came to my mind inspired by working with children. I thought Socorro Rivera (Who only appeared at the end of the movie) would be a character that’s fun to explore. This fanfic will be lighter and softer than my fanfics since it focuses on a baby. Other characters will be featured too.

Chapter one: Swinging 


	2. Sleeping Baby




	3. Crying baby

  
Babies cry because it is their way of communicating. Why is Baby Coco crying? What can we do to calm her down?


	4. Miguel comforting Socorro




	5. Mohawk hairdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel gets a Mohawk and so does Socorro!


	6. Mohawk part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.


	7. Feeding Socorro




End file.
